left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Infected
Cause for the Infection My theory for the infection is that it is directly related to cows and fast food. I think the cows were given something to increase production or something which in turn were sent to restuarants. Eaten directly by future boomers and common(did not eat as much). The virus creating special infected mutates from what the host has in their body(tank-perhaps steriods)(hunter-drugs)(boomer-ate hamburgers a lot, direct contact with the source of the infection)(smookers-chemicals in cigerates and cigars.) This is my first comment so I don't know if I did something wrong our what. sidenote-cows farmhouse finale thing or some other level(dont have game) are dead in piles and in dead air a poster says to contact security if u have been in contact with livestock in the past 48 hours. i dont firmly believe this but it sounds kind of logical. no theory on witch yet (please leave comments on this page) XboxBoxLiveGuy321 03:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) It sounds plausible but i it sounds very simlar to the dead rising moral that america is consuming too much food and that someone try a new expermential production idea that goes wrong turning everybody into zombies. Also wouldnt this be more relevant put on to the infection talk page?--Spygon 09:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) The Zombie Dog Okay, okay, I didn't see any harm in putting it as an otherwise invisible comment in the article, but I'll ask here; can someone please find the names of this supposed Zombie Dog's sound files? If they aren't found and confirmed, I'd suggest that that section of the article be removed. We don't need something here that goes entirely without confirmation of any sort. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Cited it. The files are clearly labeled. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 02:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I don't have the PC version, so I couldn't do it myself. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :"Zombie Dog" is very obviously the original codename for the Hunter. It's because he crawls like a dog. All of the special infected had different original codenames (Tank/Hulk, Smoker/Tongue Zombie, Boomer/Explode Zombie). You can hear these same "zombie dog" sounds used for the Hunter in earliest beta footage of Left 4 Dead (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qITRUDcO2iY). As is plainly evident, Valve never intended on using these sounds for anything other than the Hunter. In fact all of the special infected originally used different sounds. Since it's clear that the there was never going to be any zombie canine, I'll take the liberty of removing said nonsense claim myself. 03:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Clarity You honestly believe that this: "However, the Tank can still move as fast as a Survivor, but not when the survivor has full health" '' makes more sense than this: ''"The tank can not move as fast as a Survivor at full health, but can keep up with, and possibly even catch, a wounded Survivor." I must not be speaking the same English as you, then. --MadDawg2552 16:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully my new edit is easier to understand. --MadDawg2552 16:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Who the fuck would care? If you can understand it, its FINE --Kirby888 22:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) New form of special infected I notice in L4D2 that the specials have same looks and I was angry with this. They should at least change clothing of them and different facial looks.--Kirby888 19:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Then it would make it hard for people to adapt and perhaps it wouldn't feel right. Besides, Valve may end up changing things anyway. Notice the difference in L4D1 since it was first announced? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) '{ }' 21:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Now you're just arguing for the sake of argument. There is ''nothing wrong with using the same Special Infected as last time. They shouldn't have to completely reskin them, and I don't want them to, either. I prefer the old looks. I mean, why fix it if it isn't broken? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, that's what I'm saying. Just that, maybe the survivors or something will change slightly in appearance along the way. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well if it is a new game mine as well have some new look for the zombies oh sorry SPECIAL ZOMBIES so no one can get pissy bout crap or anything --Kirby888 22:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) WAIT BEFORE ANYONE FUSES AT ME there INFECTED :They're. Someone's in a bad mood. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) GREAT NEWS they may change some feature looks on Special infected! They may keep some of the same looks. Dont beilive well they said the old hunter look doesnt match with south because of the temperature there. A hoodie in the south will burn you up. YAY just wanted you to know.--Kirby888 05:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Anymore special infected? It feels like valve is pretty much done with special infected and not puting in anymore other than the charger in L4D2. Has anyone heard any info or seen pictures of any more special infected???--Kirby888 04:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :No, they've said they're adding two other Special Infected. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 04:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :It has been fully confirmed that Valve will be adding a total of 3 new Infected in Left 4 Dead 2, there's an interview that doesn't tell much other than the number in IGN.com. In PC Gamer August 2009, PC Gamer gave them a quick "wish-list" that they think it will be interesting to see, they mentioned stuff like Escort mode, a new grenade, and guess what, a new Special Infected called Haggard that throws stuff at Survivors. But Valve doesn't work for them and doesn't have to use their ideas. If they found something they like they will obviously add it. Anyway, just hold tight I'm pretty sure the next 2 will be released really soon. Zikkun 06:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) We need someone too add the spitter to the mini articles of this page. Spread the word!--KILLERS MnMs 06:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Just an Idea What if the new special infected from Left 4 Dead 2 could be put into Left 4 Dead 1 with a Downloadable Content after Left 4 Dead 2 comes out. Just an Idea. :P.S. If anyone thinks this section is a stupid waste then delete it.-- 23:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC)